Cat Jealousy
by Annouramir
Summary: Nekotalia: Cat!Sweden loved Tino very much. And now there's a confused Cat!Finland to follow around. He just has to figure out what to do about "him".
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long. I just heard everyone was having problems with FanFiction and I kind of fail at anything to do with computers. I'm more of a click and hope it doesn't explode kind of person. So anyway~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nekotalia. Never will either.

* * *

><p>Sweden was always quite content.<p>

He had, in his opinion, the best human any cat could ever have. Tino was always the best in giving Sweden all the attention he could ever want. The best food. The best bed. Then in return, Sweden was always there for Tino. If Tino had a bad day at work, Sweden was immediately there to cheer him up or snuggle up to him when he relaxed.

Every evening, Sweden would wait patiently by the door for when Tino would come home at exactly six o'clock. And every evening, Sweden was quite happy to follow Tino around to help him get things done around the house. Or at least as much as a cat could help with cleaning and such.

However, one night Tino didn't come home by six. He wasn't even home by seven or eight. Sweden didn't like this one bit and began pacing back and forth in front of the door. It wasn't until nearly ten when Tino opened the door and came inside. Sweden couldn't have been happier, except for when all he received was a simple pat on the head and some food. He knew something was wrong.

Sweden continued to put up with this for several days afterwards, much to his annoyance.

Then one Friday night, Tino had come home at his normal time of six. Except he wasn't alone. Sweden came to realize that it was this man, Berwald, was the one taking his Tino away from him. So when Berwald tried to make friends, Sweden fluffed out his tail making himself seem as big as possible and hissed.

"I'm sorry," Tino apologized, "I don't know what's gotten into him. Usually he's really good with people."

Sweden's tail continued to swish as he watched the two sit down on the couch next to each other. He took the initiative to sit in between them. After all, he had to keep them from sitting closer. Tino was his human.

Berwald continued to visit over the next few days and every time, Sweden would give him the same reaction. That is until one day, when Berwald came over; he had in his hands a cat carrier. He placed it down on the floor and opened the door.

Sweden continued to watch as the new cat stepped out. It took no less than a minute for Sweden to decide that Finland, as the other cat was called, was also going to be his. Of course Finland was somewhat confused by this sudden declaration, but was too nervous to protest.

Sweden happily spent the rest of the evening with Finland, at least until Berwald had decided it was time to go home. Quite unhappy about this turn of events, Sweden attached himself to Berwald's leg as he tried to pick up Finland.

Tino just smiled, "I think he may finally be taking a liking to you! Maybe, if you'd like, you could spend the night."

Berwald stopped trying to pick up Finland and agreed.

Later that night, as Sweden had curled up on Tino's chest with Finland nearby, Sweden was quite content. Now if he could only get rid of Berwald…


	2. Chapter 2

Ack I'd just like to say, yes I am alive. I'm sorry for taking so long. I have no excuse other then the plot Cat-Bunnies were hiding from me while I was working on some other things.

This is just a continuing chapter from Cat!Finland's view.

And as always: I don't own Hetalia/Nekotalia.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Finland didn't like Berwald. On the contrary, he liked Berwald very much. He had a never ending supply of dry food to eat at his leisure, a comfortable bed to sleep on all day and most importantly someone to give him the attention when he wanted.<p>

There was however, the slight problem of Berwald wanting to always give him too much attention. Even when he didn't want it. Like sometimes Finland was trying to sleep, he would soon find himself scooped up in the man's arms and carried halfway across the house, only to be sat down in his lap. Finland never understood the purpose of this; he was already sleeping in another spot, why should he move?

Regardless of this, Finland still put up with it. It was after just another strange thing that the human did so it didn't bother him too much.

Then one night, things should have started to change. Berwald started seeing someone. Some little part of Finland was happy that Berwald finally had someone else to share his affection with, even if it meant a little less for him. Although, it was rather far from the truth. Finland was still picked up all the time and snuggled and carried about the house, even when he didn't want to.

Finland did get the chance to meet the sharer of Berwald's affections eventually. Tino seemed like a nice guy at least, Finland didn't have any problems with him. He just thought it was funny to watch Berwald be confused about who he was dividing his attention to.

Tino had suggested at one point that Finland should meet his own cat, Sweden, and they would get along great. Berwald, trusting Tino's judgment agreed and saw no harm in it at least.

So after being stuffed into a carrier and a car ride, the carrier was finally placed down on the solid ground. The door was opened and at first Finland was hesitant about stepping out. After all there was this other large cat waiting nearby. When he finally did step out and start looking around it didn't take long before Sweden had already decided Finland was his.

And Finland was already confused.

It seemed that no matter he went in his exploring of this new place, Sweden was usually right behind him. If he could, Finland would have moved somewhere else, but he was sure Sweden already knew all the good hiding places. He didn't seem like a bad cat, he was just so much bigger. And intimidating.

After a brief cat sigh, Finland decided maybe Sweden wasn't so bad.

When Berwald decided it was probably best to head home for the night, Finland was pretty much ready go home and maybe even have a moment to himself. However he saw Sweden attach himself to Berwald's leg. Tino and Berwald had a brief exchange about how it would be nice if Berwald could stay the night.

Berwald agreed and stopped trying to pick up Finland. As he and Tino went to do whatever the humans were going to do, Finland was still deciding he was confused about what just happened.

At least Sweden seemed content.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nekotalia

And random: There was a new bonus episode released recently with Nekotalia in it! I'm so happy!

* * *

><p>Ever since Sweden first met Finland, he continued to be the happiest cat. It had been at least three weeks since that day. Three wonderful weeks. Except for the times that Berwald was there as well.<p>

Sweden was starting to realize he usually either had Tino with him, but no Finland. Or he could have Finland, but Tino would be out with Berwald. It wasn't a plan that made Sweden very happy in the least.

On the rare occasion though, Sweden did get to have both to himself when Berwald would have to go on an overnight trip or if he was stuck visiting some family member of his that was loud and annoying. Berwald would leave Finland for the night but it still brought up the annoyance that the next morning, he would be back.

So because of this, Sweden started devising various plans to keep Berwald from taking Finland back home.

First he tried that anytime Berwald came near him to pick up Finland, he would try hissing and making himself as big as possible. Although it would cause Berwald to hesitate briefly, it always ended up as a scolding from Tino saying that Sweden knew better than to hiss at Berwald and Finland would still be taken away.

Since the other plan was a failure, Sweden decided a different way of trying to keep Finland. Sleeping in hard to get places. It wasn't hiding according to Sweden at least. When it was time for a cat nap they would find places to sleep that weren't the easiest to get to according to the human's standards.

There was always under the bed, deep in the back of the closet and the space between the kitchen cabinets and the ceiling that was supposed to be for decorative plates or large pans that wouldn't fit anywhere else.

But beds were meant to be moved if needed. Closet doors could be opened and stuff could be taken out and rearranged. And chairs apparently served another function other than sitting.

During this time, Finland mostly stayed off to the side and tried to stay out of the way. He liked Berwald and Sweden wasn't too bad, once he got to know him that is. Finland just wished, much like he did with Berwald, they would share what was on their minds a bit more. Then maybe they would get along better. Or so Finland hoped. But on his own there was only so much he could do.

Tino must have been slowly noticing the disagreements between the two when Berwald would grumble something under his breath about the cat. Tino had at least been with Berwald long enough to decipher "Berwald Talk" and to know what the other man was saying.

One afternoon, Tino requested that Berwald come over and without Finland. Sweden wasn't too happy about this new development at all. Deciding that even if Finland wasn't there, Sweden would still make the best of what he could. Sweden placed himself in Tino's lap and had no intention of moving. Then anytime Berwald would try to get closer, Sweden would just glare.

Deciding that was enough, Tino shook his head and gathered Sweden up in his arms as he stood up and motioned for Berwald to follow him. He led the way into the bedroom and once they were in, Tino turned around and handed Sweden over to Berwald and said, "Here, talk it out with each other," before he turned around and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Both Berwald and Sweden blinked several times in confusion of what just happened before the sudden realization that they had both been shut into a room together without Tino there to "save" either one of them.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So I'm doing this update even though I just updated recently on my other Nekotalia because I felt bad about leaving everyone for like… a month with no word about where I was. And I might end up doing that again. It depends on how busy or distracted I am.<p>

So until then have another SwedenCat story! I can guarantee that there will be at least one more chapter of this. Unless I get some other ideas for these two. I don't want to overdo the Cat Jealousy story for fear of it becoming repetitive.

I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has favorite/subscribed/commented. You all are wonderful and I love you all~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nekotalia… still

* * *

><p>The moment the door shut, Sweden jumped out of Berwald's arms and onto the bed. He thought about going to the door and pawing at it, but Berwald was standing in the way. And with Berwald being as big as he was, Sweden didn't want to have to worry about being stepped on.<p>

Sitting up and curling his tail around him, Sweden waited to see what Berwald was going to do next. Both pairs of icy blue eyes sort of stared at each other. Although from Sweden it was a bit more of a glare.

Finally Berwald gave in and sighed, "Hello cat."

Sweden's ear twitched at the gruffness of the man's voice.

"Obviously Tino is getting tired of this," Berwald continued.

Lifting up his front paw, Sweden began to clean behind his ears acting as if he wasn't interested in what Berwald was saying.

"We're also not going to be released from this room until we reach an agreement, you know just as well as I do how stubborn Tino can be," Berwald sighed again.

Sweden paused in his cleaning, to look up at Berwald. He had to debate about the idea of continuing to annoy Berwald and keeping all of Tino's attention to himself but be stuck in the room with this man or at least coming to an agreement and being let out. His tail started to swish in annoyance.

"We both like Tino and Finland," Berwald said, "So it seems we're going to be stuck with one another. They both have affection towards us, so we should at least learn to tolerate each other."

Sweden turned his head slightly to look away annoyed. Unfortunately there may have been some truth to Berwald's words.

Berwald rubbed his temples; usually he might be concerned that he was having a conversation with a cat. But with how Sweden was it wasn't a surprise when the cat seemed to know exactly what he was saying the entire time. Coughing to clear his throat, Berwald said, "How about we make a deal?"

Sweden's ears perked up at the proposition and he paused in his cleaning enough to listen to what was going to be said.

"If we can come to an agreement to co-exist with each other, then we should be able to both be able to spend alone time with Tino or Finland." Berwald said trying to find the best wording, "I won't interrupt on your time and you won't interrupt me."

If he ever wanted to get out of the room, it was probably the best thing Sweden was going to agree to. Sweden seemed to give a nod in approval and jumped down from the bed. He walked over to the door and sat in front of it to begin staring at it so it would open.

Berwald knocked on the door, signaling to Tino that they were done. Tino opened the door with a smile on his face, "So are we alright now?"

Berwald nodded.

Sweden wasn't about to admit that there was an agreement. Just because he "agreed" to "co-exist" and behave himself, didn't meant that he still would entirely. He would just have to figure out how to balance everything better.

At least Tino seemed to be happy with the two as he hugged onto Berwald while Sweden walked by to find Finland. Sweden was going to "try" this sharing thing.

Although it still didn't mean that Sweden had to completely abandon his evil cat plots against Berwald.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay, so I don't think Sweden could ever fully agree to "Sharing". He's a cat. He's much more stubborn then he should be.<p>

And I didn't feel like doing Berwald-Speakage. It's too much work sometimes…

Unless something else comes up, I think we'll just leave this house and their problems alone for a little while. ^^


End file.
